


The Wedding That Almost Wasn't

by Dynamicoverride



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken promise?, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Last minute mission, Murphy's Law, Steve's very late, Weddings, promises made, steve's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: To say the wedding wasn’t going as planned was the understatement of the century.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Wedding That Almost Wasn't

To say the wedding wasn’t going as planned was the understatement of the century. While Tony had ensured that there would be no long term missions near the wedding date, that didn’t mean that there wouldn’t be emergency missions in the week leading up to it. While Steve had promised that he wouldn’t let anything stop him from being there, he was on a mission that only he and Bucky could do. They were supposed to be back last night but were delayed by a few hours. You had thought about postponing the wedding, but Steve insisted that he would be back and wouldn’t even be late.

So here you were, in the bridal suite with Natasha and Wanda, getting your hair and makeup done. Knowing your nerves were shot, Nat and Pepper made sure to field any concerns from the wedding planner about the ceremony. Little did you know, they were also putting out the many small fires before you knew about them. The latest being that the caterer forgot about there being 2 super soldiers and an Asgardian and now there wasn’t enough food for everyone. Luckily Tony caught wind of it first and was making calls to get enough food brought in.

“Nat I know you’re not telling me everything. What else is going wrong?” You know she’s been lying to you all day and you’re tired of it. “Don’t you dare try to blow smoke up my ass again.”

Nat looks at you and swears she can see steam starting to leave your ears. “Well the caterer didn’t bring enough food, but Tony is fixing that now. Some of the flowers got here wilted, Pepper is helping to fix them. The glue on your heels is still drying, so you might need to walk down the aisle barefoot. And we’re still missing the groom and best man.”

You throw yourself backwards on the sofa and scream. “I’d smother myself with a pillow, but then I’d ruin my makeup. Maybe if I drink enough champagne I’ll forget about everything.” You down one glass of champagne in a large gulp and reach for a second glass before Wanda takes it away from you. “Noooo I need it!” You plead, reaching out for the glass.

Wanda drinks the glass herself. “You’re cut off. Remember you still need to walk down the aisle.”

“Not if Steve doesn’t get here soon. I still don’t know why he wouldn’t postpone the wedding because of this mission.”

“Because he’s never broken a promise and there’s no way that the first one he breaks will be to you.” Nat removes your dress from it’s hanging bag and gives it a once over. “Time to get dressed.”

You peel yourself off the sofa and make your way to Nat. The dress is a beautiful while ball gown style with subtle red and blue detail work. You had fallen in love with it at first sight and it fit like it was made for you even before the minimal alterations that were required. Not being shy around Nat and Wanda, you stripped of your silk robe to reveal white undergarments to match the dress. It took a little bit of finagling to get into the dress, but once it was on you felt like a princess. 

“At least the dress is still in one piece.” You mumbled to yourself, trying to keep your spirits up. You still hadn’t heard from Steve or Bucky and you had an hour before the ceremony started. 

“And the church is still standing.” Wanda joked, making you and Nat laugh.

You had never dreamed that you would be getting married, let alone in a church. Most of your life had been spent not paying much attention to religion and you didn’t have much of a use for it honestly. But it was important to Steve so you had been the one to bring up getting married in a church. He knew how you felt about it and wasn’t even going to bring it up because it was your day. You had been the one to insist that the day belonged to both of you and you knew how important it was to him. 

Wanda and Nat tried to keep your mind off everything that had gone wrong that day, while assuring you that everything would work out. You had no idea how you would have a wedding with no groom. 

With about 20 minutes left before the ceremony was supposed to start, the three of you were discussing what you were going to do to Steve when you saw him. While Wanda was looking up how long it took toenails to grow back, Pepper ran into the room. They had just landed the quin jet and were on their way from the tower. She confirmed that Steve was taking his bike so he’d be able to get through any traffic with relative ease. 

The church was a 45 minute drive from the tower, you had no idea how he’d make it in time. “I shouldn’t have listened to him. I should have postponed everything like I was going to.” All 3 women hugged you and kept assuring you that Steve would be here. That no matter what, you’d still be getting married to him today.

5 minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start, you heard a ruckus out in the hall. “He’s here! Let’s get this party started!” You heard Tony yelling from the hallway outside the bridal suite. Nat and Wanda gave you one last hug and some words of encouragement before rushing out to take their places. Pepper made sure everything was in place before questioning why you were barefoot. After explaining about the heel breaking and the glue not drying, she rolled her eyes and opened the door to a waiting Tony. 

“So Steve and Bucky didn’t have time to change before getting here and Steve insisted that we start on time. I hate to say it, but they’re still in their gear.” Tony explained on the way to where the ceremony was taking place. 

“Well Nat did say he’s never broken a promise. And he only promised me that he’d be here on time, not that he’d be in a suit.” Tony watched as you pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed.

Tony laughed as you stopped in front of the closed doors to the church. “Now let’s get you married.” Holding out his arm, you held onto it as the doors were opened so Tony could walk you down the aisle. 

Tony hadn’t been kidding about Steve and Bucky. They were both in their gear and looked like they crawled through the dirt. When Steve saw you a smile brightened his face and you thought that if it got any bigger, his face might crack. All the anger you felt earlier melted away the closer you got to him. When you got to the altar, you removed your arm from Tony’s and held Steve’s hands. 

Steve winked at you just before the ceremony started, “I promised you that I’d be on time.” 


End file.
